Pycelle
2 3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Lord Schnee" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 31 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Großmaester |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Roter Bergfried |Todesepisode = "Die Winde des Winters" |Todesursache = Von Qyburns kleinen Vögelchen erstochen |Fraktion = Orden der Maester Haus Lennister Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Haus Targaryen (ehemals) |Dargestellt von = Julian Glover |Sprecher = Erich Ludwig |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Pycelle) }} Großmaester Pycelle ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Gaststar Julian Glover gespielt und tritt erstmals in "Lord Schnee" auf. Er ist seit mehreren Jahrzehnten der Großmaester verschiedener Könige und ein Mitglied des Kleinen Rates. Er wurde kurzzeitig seines Amtes enthoben und inhaftiert, als Tyrion Lennister herausfand, dass er ihn für Königin Cersei ausspioniert, später aber wieder von Lord Tywin Lennister eingesetzt. Obwohl sich Pycelle stets als treues und harmloses Mitglied des Kleinen Rates ausgibt, ist seine Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber den Lennisters deutlich zu sehen. In der Serie Biographie Pycelle ist der Großmaester des Roten Bergfriedes und damit der persönliche Berater und Heilkundige der königlichen Familie. Zusätzlich sitzt er im Kleinen Rat, der das Reich im Namen des Königs regiert. Seine Stellung kann mit der eines obersten wissenschaftlichen Beraters verglichen werden. Pycelles Kette aus vielen wertvollen Gliedern zeigt seinen hohen Rang an. Zu Beginn der Serie hat Großmaester Pycelle bereits unter vier Königen gedient und den Untergang des Hauses Targaryen nicht nur mitangesehen, sondern auch aktiv zu ihrem Sturze beigetragen. thumb|300px|Pycelle rät dem Irren König Tywin zu vertrauen Er diente Aerys II. Targaryen, als Roberts Rebellion ausbrach. Pycelle erkannte, dass die Targaryens nach Schlacht am Trident, in welcher der Kronprinz Rhaegar von Robert Baratheon erschlagen wurde, sich nicht mehr von dem Untergange retten konnten. Als Lord Tywin Lennister, der sich während der gesamten Rebellion neutral verhalten hatte, mit seinen Armeen vor den Toren von Königsmund stand, behauptete dieser, dass er gekommen sei, um König Aerys gegen die Rebellen zu verteidigen. Im Gegensatz zu Varys, der König Aerys ausdrücklich vor Tywin Lennister warnte, behauptete Pycelle, dass er Lord Tywin trauen könne, da die Lennister stets treue Freund der Krone gewesen seien. Als König Aerys die Tore der Hauptstadt öffnen ließ, ordnete Lord Tywin nicht nur die brutale Plünderung der Stadt an, sondern befahl seinem Gefolgsmann Ser Gregor Clegane die Ermordung der königlichen Familie. Pycelle war sich der Folgen dieses Schrittes durchaus bewusst, sah jedoch den sicheren Untergang der Targaryens und wollte nicht auf der Seite der Verlierer stehen. Mit dem Ende der Rebellion behielt Pycelle sein Amt als Großmaester unter König Robert bei. An der Seite von Jon Arryn, der Hand des Königs, Petyr Baelish, dem Meister der Münze, Varys, dem Meister der Flüsterer sowie der Brüder Königs, Stannis Baratheon, dem Meister der Schiffe, und Renly Baratheon, dem Meister des Rechts, verwaltete er das Reich im Namen König Roberts, der paktisch an keiner Sitzung des Kleinen Rates teilnahm. Nach außen spielt Pycelle einen harmlosen alten Mann, ist trotz seines hohen Alters aber noch immer geistig und körperlich fit. Pycelle war nach dem Sturze der Targaryens absolut loyal gegenüber Königin Cersei, deren Vater er als den mächtigsten Mann des Reiches sieht. Er war es auch, der ihre drei Kinder auf die Welt brachte, weiß jedoch nicht, dass Jaime Lennister der eigentliche Vater ist. Obwohl er ein Maester der Zitadelle ist und ein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt hat, vergnügt er sich mit Prostituierten. Trotz seiner offenkundig nicht besonders strengen Auslegung der Regeln seines Ordens hat er starke Vorbehalte gegenüber Qyburn, dessen Methoden er für mehr als bedenklich hält. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Ned hält seine erste Ratssitzung Pycelle begrüßt Eddard Stark im kleinen Rat zusammen mit Renly Baratheon, Petyr Baelish und Varys. Er übergibt Eddard das Abzeichen der Hand. Sie sprechen über das Turnier der Hand und Eddard erfährt, dass die Krone mit über 6.000.000 Golddrachen verschuldet ist. Beim verlassen der Sitzung reicht Pycelle Eddard einen Brief, in dem steht, dass Bran wieder erwacht sei. Eddard möchte von Pycelle wissen, was Jon Arryn in der Nacht vor seinem Tod von ihm wollte. Er erfährt, dass Jon ein Buch gesucht hat: Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande. thumb|300px|Pycelle schaut sich das Turnier der Hand an König Robert ruft eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates ein und sie erfahren durch Varys, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. Robert verlangt ihren Tod, sowie den ihres ungeborenen Kindes und ihres Bruders, während auch Pycelle und der Rest des Rates dieser Meinung ist, weigert sich Eddard diese Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Pycelle und Petyr sitzen zusammen mit Eddard im Thronsaal und hören sich die Beschwerden der Bauern an. Ein großer Trupp Reiter hat ihr Dorf angegriffen. Sie haben ihre Frauen vergewaltigt und die Kinder verbrannt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Angriff Gregor Clegane geführt hat und Eddard befiehlt Pycelle, einen Raben nach Casterlystein zu schicken. Eddard will, dass Pycelle in der Nachricht Tywin Lennister anweist, nach Königsmund zu reisen, um sich für die Vergehen seiner Gefolgsleute zu verantworten. Wenn er nicht innerhalb von 14 Tagen da sei, werde er als Feind der Krone und Verräter der sieben Königslande angeprangert. Als Eddard von Renly benachrichtigt wird, dass sich Robert bei der Jagd schwer verletzt hat und in sein Zimmer eilt, stehen Pycelle, Cersei, Joffrey und Ser Barristan schon bei Robert. Robert schickt alle bis auf Eddard hinaus, um mit ihm alleine reden zu können. Als Eddard das Zimmer wieder verlässt, verlangt er von Pycelle, dass Robert Mohnblumensaft erhält. Sansa Stark steht vor Pycelle, Varys, Petyr und Cersei. Um ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, muss Sansa ihrem Bruder Robb Stark und ihrer Mutter Catelyn Stark einen Brief schicken. Sie soll ihrem Bruder schreiben, dass er nach Königsmund kommen solle, um Joffrey die Treue zu schwören. Pycelle verliest im Thronsaal die Anordnungen von Joffrey, als Sansa den Saal betritt und um Gnade für ihren Vater bittet. thumb|300px|Pycelle bei Eddards' Verhandlung Bei der Verhandlung von Eddard, auf den Stufen der Großen Septe von Baelor, ist Pycelle ebenfalls anwesend. Nach Eddards Geständnis rät er zur Barmherzigkeit, doch Joffrey lässt Eddard köpfen. Pycelle erzählt einer Hure, Ros, von Königen. Er meint, dass er mehr Könige als die meisten anderen gekannt habe. Er erwähnt Aerys II. Targaryen, den "Irren König". Er berichtet, dass Aerys eigentlich ein guter Mensch gewesen sei. Sehr charmant, doch leider wahnsinnig, was Pycelle traurig gestimmt hat. Robert sei ein mächtiger Mann und ein großer Krieger gewesen, ganz anders als Aerys. Allerdings sei er kein guter Herrscher gewesen. Ein guter Eroberer ist noch lange kein guter Herrscher. Über Joffrey sagt er, dass er ein fähiger junger Mann sei, der ein starkes militärisches Gespür besitze. Allerdings sei er sehr streng, wenn auch gerecht. Er erahnt wahre Größe in der Zukunft von Joffrey. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Pycelle verkündet das Ende des Sommers Großmaester Pycelle ist bei einer Versammlung des Kleinen Rates unter der Leitung von Cersei Lennister anwesend. Er führt den Anwesenden einen Weißen Raben vor, der von der Zitadelle gesandt wurde. Er gibt bekannt, dass der Sommer - einer der längsten Sommer in der Geschichte - vom Konklave in Altsass offiziell für beendet erklärt worden ist. Dabei tut er Varys' Bemerkung, dass Gemeine Volk glaube ein langer Sommer bedeute einen noch längeren Winter, als Aberglauben ab. Kurze Zeit später trifft Tyrion Lennister ein und offenbart den Anwesenden, dass er zukünftig, in Vertretung seines Vaters, als Hand des Königs agieren wird. Königin Cersei beendet kurzerhand und lauthals die Sitzung woraufhin Pycelle, Baelish, Varys und Slynt den Raum verlassen, bis sie und ihr Bruder allein sind. thumb|300px|Tyrion verrät Pycelle ein Geheimnis Es wird eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates einberufen, bei der Pycelle ebenfalls anwesend ist. Cersei Lennister ließt die Forderungen Robb Starks laut vor. Dieser will, dass der Norden ein unabhängiges Königreich werde. Doch sie zerreißt den Brief. Tyrion schlägt vor, Robb die Gebeine seines Vaters zu schicken. Alton Lennister, der Botschafter, soll den Starks ihre Antwort ausrichten und er verlässt den Raum. Anschließend händigt Pycelle Tyrion einen Brief aus, der von der Schwarzen Festung eingetroffen ist. Petyr Baelish macht dafür die Wildlinge dafür verantwortlich und Varys bemerkt, dass sich die Wildlinge unter dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer zusammenschließen. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont bittet um Männer. Doch Cersei verweigert diese, da sie sich im Krieg befinden und jeden Mann gebrauchen können. Tyrion ließt vor, dass sich die kalten Winde erheben und mit ihnen die Toten. Pycelle entgegnet daraufhin, dass die Nordmänner ein abergläubisches Volk seien. Im Brief erwähnt Mormont den Angriff eines Wiedergängers auf seine Person, was die meisten, ausgenommen Tyrion, aber nicht kümmert. So löst sich die Versammlung des Kleines Rates auf und alle bis auf Tyrion verlassen den Ratssaal. Tyrion erhält von Pycelle einen Trank, der wahrscheinlich gegen Verstopfung helfen soll. Er erklärt ihm, dass er davon jeden Tag zwei Tropfen mit Wasser gemischt trinken müsse. Dann fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er ihm trauen könne und erzählt ihm, dass neue Bündnisse geschlossen werden sollten, welche mit einer Ehe besiegelt werden müssen. Er plant, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken, um sie mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Martells zu verheiraten. Er schärft ihm ein, dass die Königin davon nichts erfahren dürfe. Pycelle informiert Cersei jedoch davon, die Tyrion später aufsucht und ihn damit konfrontiert. thumb|300px|Bronn verhaftet Pycelle Tyrion lässt Bronn nach Pycelle suchen und findet ihn in einem Zimmer des Roten Bergfrieds in Begleitung der Prostituierten Daisy. Tyrion, Bronn und Timett dringen in den Raum ein und Bronn schleift Pycelle aus dem Bett. Tyrion meint zu ihm, dass er seinen Plan an die Königin verraten hat, was Pycelle strikt leugnet. Er schiebt die Schuld auf Varys, doch Tyrion erklärt ihm, dass er Varys ja gesagt habe, dass er Myrcella mit den Graufreuds und Petyr Baelish, dass er Myrcella mit Robin Arryn verheiraten wolle. Pycelle beteuert Tyrion, dass er seit den Tagen von Aerys II. Targaryen nur im Interesse Tywins gehandelt habe. Tyrion frägt ihn, ob er Eddard Stark und Jon Arryn auch verraten habe. Pycelle erklärt, dass Jon das Geheimnis über Cersei und Jaime erfahren hätte und handeln wollte. Als Tyrion ihn beschuldigt, Jon vergiftet zu haben, streitet Pycelle das strikt ab. Dann lässt er den Großmaester in eine der Schwarzen Zellen werfen. Der erst zum Ritter ernannte Lancel Lennister sucht Tyrion in seinem Gemach auf, um ihm eine Anweisung der Königin zu überbringen. Sie fordert die sofortige Freilassung und Wiedereinsetzung von Großmaester Pycelle. Tyrion manipuliert Lancel und macht Cersei das Zugeständnis den Großmaester zwar freizulassen, ihm aber aus dem Rat zu entfernen. Kurz vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser lässt Cersei Lennister Großmaester Pycelle in ihre Gemächer rufen, um ihr wie von ihr verlangt die Essenz vom Nachtschatten zu bringen. Der Großmaester will sie beraten und erklärt ihr die Wirkung des Mittels. Als er ansetzen will was zehn Tropfen bewirken können, bemerkt sie trocken, ihr sei dies sehr wohl bewusst. Sie weist Pycelle damit, dass er bald viel zu tun haben wird und auf sich aufpassen soll, diskret an zu gehen. Da sie die Schlacht verloren glaubt, möchte Cersei die Essenz vom Nachtschatten nutzen, um erst ihren Sohn Tommen und sich umzubringen. Jedoch trifft ihr Vater Tywin rechtzeitig ein und verkündet den Sieg ihrer Streitkräfte. Pycelle besucht Tyrion, der sich nach der Schlacht von seinen Wunden erholt und erstmals aufwacht. Pycelle berichtet indessen Tyrion, nicht ohne Hohn, von dem großartigen Sieg, den Königsmund gegen Stannis Baratheons Armee errungen hat, was sie Tywin Lennister zu verdanken haben. Er teilt ihm darüber hinaus mit, dass der schäbige Raum, in dem er sich befindet, fortan seine Unterkunft ist. Die Gemächer der Hand des Königs sowie das Amt selbst wurden von Tywin übernommen. Während der Versammlung des gesamten Hofstaates zeichnet König Joffrey Baratheon erst seinen Großvater und Petyr Baelish aus. Joffrey gewährt auch dem Haus Tyrell eine Belohnung für ihre Teilnahme an der Schlacht und Loras Tyrell schlägt eine Heirat mit seiner Schwester Margaery Tyrell vor. Dieser wendet ein, dass er nach wie vor mit Sansa Stark verlobt ist, doch der Pycelle und Cersei, die für den Kleinen Rat sprechen überzeugen ihn davon, Sansa als Tochter eines "Verräters" aufzugeben und stattdessen Margaery zu ehelichen. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Pycelle ist wieder Ratsmitglied Pycelle wurde von Tywin zurück in den Kleinen Rat berufen und er merkt an, dass Petyr Baelish bei einer Hochzeit mit Lysa Arryn zum Lord des Grünen Tals werden würde. Tyrions Ernennung zum Meister der Münze nimmt er amüsiert zu Kentniss. Pycelle steht bei Tyrion und Sansas Hochzeit hinter Tywin und nimmt später an den Feierlichkeiten teil. Als die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit eintrifft, lässt Pycelle sie absichtlich fallen, damit Tyrion sich bücken muss. Nachdem Tyrion Jofffey damit droht, dass momentan Könige wie die Fliegen sterben, verlangt Pycelle von Tyrion sich zu entschuldigen. Als Joffrey den Fehler macht seinen Großvater zu beleidigen, soll Pycelle ihn mit Essenz vom Nachtschatten zu Bett schicken. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Pycelle bei der "Purpurnen Hochzeit" Als Großmaester ist Pycelle sowohl bei dem Hochzeitsfrühstück als auch bei der Hochzeit dabei. Im Anschluss an die königliche Hochzeit gibt es eine große Feier und Pycelle bedrängt ein junges Mädchen und will das sie in seine Gemächer kommt, damit er sie untersuchen kann. Cersei greift ein und rät dem Mädchen Qyburn aufzusuchen. Das Mädchen nickt und flüchtet schnell. Pycelle ist empört über ihre Bevorzugung von Qyburn und erinnert sie, dass Qyburn wegen Experimenten aus der Zitadelle geworfen wurde. Cersei droht ihm damit, dass ihre Strafe schlimmer ausfallen würde als Tyrions wenn er sie weiterhin nervt. Sie befiehlt ihm der Küche mitzuteilen, dass alle Essensreste an die Hunde verfüttert werden sollen. Als Pycelle einwirft, dass die neue Königin versprochen hat das Essen an die Armen zu verteilen erinnert Cersei daran, dass sie die Königin ist und die Hunde entweder die Essensreste bekommen oder ihn. Während Joffrey den Krieg der Fünf Könige auf demütigende Weise von Zwergen nachstellen lässt, gehört Pycelle, anders als der neben ihm sitzende Varys, zu denen die darüber laut lachen. Am Ende des Festes wird er Zeuge von Joffreys Vergiftung. Bei Tommens Krönung gehört Pycelle zu den Ersten die vor dem neuen König knien um ihm die Treue zu schwören. thumb|300px|Pycelle belastet Tyrion schwer durch Lügen Als einer der Kronzeugen der Anklage wirft Pycelle Tyrion vor ihn während seiner Inhaftierung im Kerker eine ganze Reihe von Giften gestohlen zu haben. Als Tywin wissen will ob darunter auch das Gift war das Joffrey getötet hat, bejaht Pycelle dies und präsentiert Sansas Halskette, in der er Rückstände eines Giftes Namens der Würger gefunden hat. Er wirft Tyrion vor gemeinsam mit Sansa den Mord an dem "edelmütigsten Kind das die Götter je geschenkt haben", geplant zu haben. Beim Urteil durch Kampf hält Pycelle eine ausschweifende Eröffnungsrede, die jedoch vom genervten Tywin Lennister unterbrochen wird, damit der Kampf beginnen kann. thumb|300px|Für den "Berg" sieht Pycelle keine Hoffnung Bei der Behandlung von Ser Gregor Clegane sieht Pycelle keine Hoffnung ihn noch retten zu können und empfiehlt ihn mit Mohnblumensaft sein Leiden zu lindern. Er hat erkannt, dass Oberyn seine Spere mit dem Gift einer Mantikor versehen hat. Qyburn bestätigt dies und fügt hinzu, dass es eine Totenkopf Mantikor war. Anders als Qyburn glaubt Pycelle nicht, dass Ser Gregor gerettet werden kann. Er erinnert Cersei, dass Qyburn kein Maester ist worauf dieser kontert, dass das gut so sei da kein Maester könne was er kann. Pycelle nennt Qyburn Arrogant und meint es sei gut das dieser wegen seiner unnatürliche Experimente aus der Zitadelle verbannt wurde. Cersei will das Pycelle geht und verkündet das sein Labor nun nicht mehr ihm gehört. Wütend wirft Pycelle die Untersuchungsgegenstände aus der Hand und stürmt aus dem Labor. Staffel 5 Großmaester Pycelle nimmt an der Trauerfeier für den ermordeten Lord Tywin Teil. Er spricht Cersei sein Mitgefühl aus, bezeichnet den Vorfall als große Tragödie und behauptet, Varys schon immer misstraut zu haben, wird jedoch von der Königin ignoriert. Bei der nächsten Sitzung des kleinen Rates bietet er sich, wie auch Lord Tyrell, für das Amt der Hand des Königs an, wird jedoch von Cersei abgelehnt. Des Weiteren äußert er erneut sein Missfallen über die Tatsache, dass Qyburn, als neuer Meister der Flüsterer, Mitglied des Rates geworden ist. thumb|300px|Pycelle bei Tommens Hochzeit Bei Tommen und Margaerys Hochzeit steht Pycelle neben Cersei in der ersten Reihe. Nachdem der Hohe Septon von den Spatzen überfallen und gedemütigt wurde, verlangt er vom Kleinen Rat Gerechtigkeit. Cersei deutet an, dass dieser bei Prostituierten war, doch Pycelle verteidigt den Hohen Septon damit, dass die Angelegenheiten eines Mannes Privat bleiben dürfen. Cersei beschließt Maes Tyrell loszuwerden und schickt ihn zu Verhandlungen mit der Eisernen Bank nach Braavos. Pycelle merkt an, dass der Kleine Rat immer kleiner wird. Pycelle ist anwesend und empfängt Cersei, die nach ihrem Weg der Schande von der Große Septe von Baelor in den Roten Bergfried zurück kehrt. Staffel 6 Während einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rates, angeführt von der neuen Hand Kevan Lennister, warnt Pycelle vor Qyburn und verlangt das Gregor Clegane, eine von Qyburn geschaffene Abscheulichkeit, sofort getötet werden muss. Dabei merkt er nicht wie dieser mit Cersei und Jaime den Raum betreten hat. Als er es merkt muss er vor Schreck einen fahren lassen. Kevan und Olenna wollen Cersei und Jaime nicht dabei haben, doch Jaime beruft sich auf sein Recht als Lord Kommandant. Pycelle stimmt zu das dies zumindest noch zu Zeiten des Irren Königs so war, aber seitdem nicht mehr. Kevan verkündet niemand könne Jaime und Cersei vom bleiben abhalten, aber er werde nur kommen wenn der König ihn ruft. Alle verlassen die Kammer der Hand und Pycelle geht als letzter ängstlich an Ser Gregor vorbei. thumb|300px|Pycelle berät Tommen Tommen wird von Pycelle bezüglich des Hohen Spatzes beraten, doch Cersei platzt dazwischen und schickt Pycelle wütend raus. Langsam schleicht Pycelle aus Tommens Gemächern. Pycelle steht neben Tommen, als dieser Verkündet, dass seine Mutter und Loras Tyrell sich vor Gericht verantworten müssen. Pycelle zieht sich an und legt sich seine Maester Kette um. Eine nackte Prostituierte verlangt ihr Geld, doch Pycelle wimmelt sie mit dem Versprechen später zu bezahlen ab. Ein kleines Mädchen fängt ihn ab und flüstert ihm etwas zu. thumb|300px|Qyburn lockt Pycelle in eine Falle Pycelle trifft auf Qyburn und ist verwundert, da ihm gesagt wurde er solle den König hier treffen. Genervt will er verschwinden, doch Qyburn entschuldigt sich und versichert ihm er empfinde keinen persönlichen Groll gegen Pycelle, nur manchmal müsse das Alte für Neues weichen. Pycelle bemerkt die kleinen Kinder die nacheinander Messer ziehen und versucht sie von sich weg zu schlagen, doch es sind zu viele und die Kinder stechen wie besessen immer wieder auf Pycelle ein. Hinter den Kulissen *Pycelle kommt in einer nicht verwendeten Szene aus Staffel drei vor. In dieser Szene trifft Pycelle Tywin Lennister an der Schwarzwasserbucht während dieser angelt und will mit ihm über seine Wiedereinsetzung im Kleinen Rat sprechen. Tywin durchschaut den herumstotternden Pycelle und fordert ihn auf damit aufzuhören. Er hat Pycelle längst durchschaut und wundert sich warum andere dies nicht konnten. Daraufhin gibt Pycelle seine gebückte, gebrechlich wirkende Haltung auf und steht stramm. Er meint, er wolle lediglich im Hintergrund bis zu seinem Tod seine Position behalten und er will nicht als Gefahr wahrgenommen werden. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Pycelle ein Großmaester der Zitadelle. Er sitzt seit 40 Jahren im Kleinen Rat. Seine Ausbildung an der Zitadelle vollzog er während der Herrschaft von König Maekar I. Targaryen. Als Großmaester wurde er an den Hof berufen, nach dem König Aegon V. Targaryen nach einem wesentlich jüngeren Maester verlangte. Seine unmittelbaren Vorgänger wurden von der Bürde des Amtes erdrückt und es starben vier Großmaester innerhalb eines Jahres. Pycelle erlebte die Herrschaft von Aegon V. Targaryen, , Aerys II. Targaryen sowie Robert Baratheon mit. Außerdem dient er König Joffrey und Tommen Baratheon. Pycelle wird nicht von Qyburns Vögeln ermordet, sondern von Varys. Mit Hilfe seiner Vögelchen ermordet Varys Pycelle und Kevan Lennister in der selben Nacht. Kevan Lennister erhält von einer von Varys' Spionen die Nachricht, dass Pycelle ihn dringend zu sehen wünsche wird. Als Kevan in Pycelles Gemächern erscheint, bemerkt er einen Weißen Rabe von der Zitadelle, der den Winter ankündigt und findet Pycelle ermordet auf. Die Worte, die Qyburn kurz vor Pycelles Tod an ihn richtet, sind dieselben die Varys in den Büchern an Kevan Lennister richtet, kurz bevor dieser von Varys Vögelchen auf fast identische Art und Weise wie Pycelle in der Serie ermordet wird. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Pycelle es:Pycelle fr:Pycelle it:Pycelle nl:Pycelle pl:Pycelle pt-br:Pycelle ru:Пицель zh:派席尔 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Großmaester Kategorie:Status: Verstorben